


There's a first time for everything

by doIlooklikealarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, First Time, Harry eats Louis out, I wrote this really fast, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, also my first time writing anything, even though they don't have sex, it's still nice, its pretty short but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doIlooklikealarrie/pseuds/doIlooklikealarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really want to know what it feels like to be eaten out, his boyfriend Harry helps him find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

Louis has never been eaten out.

 It’s not like he was scared or didn’t want too, it just never came up, but now it’s all he can think about. He wants to know what it’s like, wants to have that sensation everyone is always talking about. He’s been going out with Harry for five months, but he is still too embarrassed to ask him to do it, what if he says no? Louis had hoped Harry would catch on on his own but he hasn’t tried, they haven't had proper sex yet but they have done loads of other amazing things. Harry will be here any minute  though, and he’s trying to work out how he’s going to ask when he hears the door unlocking, Harry using his spare key to get in,

“Looou, I’m here where are you at?” Louis could already feel the blush on his face, he yelled back telling him to come to the kitchen and Harry kissed him hello.

Louis leans up against the counter and well, here goes nothing, “So what do you want to do for dinner? We could go out, or I have some stuff in the fridge we could make, you could eat me or we could get take out, whatevers good for you.” Harry just looks at him for a second, trying to process what his boyfriend had just said to him. Harry thinks about this so often that this feels unreal, he doesn’t respond instead he leans down and connects their lips. They move together so easy and Louis’ back is pressed into the counter, he’ll take that as a yes. Louis jumps a bit sitting on the counter and wraps his legs around Harry's waist locking his ankles and pulling him in as close as humanly possible. Harry moves down to his neck biting a nice bruise that will be there in the morning. Harry grabs the back of Louis’ thighs picks him up and brings him into his room down the hall, Louis has moved to sucked a nice bruise on Harry's neck to match his own. Harry lays him down softly on his bed, hovering over him going back to his lips. Harry is addicted to the taste of Louis’ tongue, he wonders if he’ll ever get over his ass after tonight. Harry takes his shirt off quickly, before helping Louis with his, kissing this middle area between Louis’ collar bones breathing him in. Harry kisses him down his stomach licking a stripe from his bellybutton down the very bottom of his abdomen, moving over to his hip and kissing into the dip, Louis felt teased.

“Turn over, love.” Before Harry even finishes his sentence Louis is flipping around onto his stomach, getting eager. Harry is moving so slow it’s almost painful, he takes his his sweet time pulling Louis’ jeans off over his ass and down his legs. Louis is restless his dick hard underneath him pressing into the bed which wasn’t helping. Harry hand each hand on each side of his ass trying to figure out where to start, he wanted to make this last. Harry went it, circling his around, just testing the waters, as soon as Louis felt the wetness on him he began to whimper,

“Oh god, Harry please,” Louis needed this, Harry hasn’t even really done anything but he is a mess. Harry began moving his tongue inside of Louis, he was so tight, he flicked his tongue around feeling him. Louis was loving every second of it, he couldn’t hold in his whimpers, moaning as Harry moved his tongue in and out of him looking back to see Harry face deep in his face, lifting his eyes to meet Louis’ and, God, Louis could have lost it right there. Harry adds a finger next to his tongue, “Fuck Harry, yes.” This was all Harry needed to go deeper digging his face in deeper, his finger hitting his prostate,  Louis let out a loud moan, squirming around, this is pure bliss Louis think to himself. His eyes squeezing shut biting onto his arm as Harry plunges his tongue and finger in him rhythmically and fast Louis’ close but he doesn’t want this to ever end. Harry slips in a second finger and just leaves them in there, looking for those nerves again, he knows he found them when Louis let out an almost scream, digging his face into the mattress Harry continued to hit the spot each time he went in, never giving his boyfriend break with his tongue never leaving him and still moving inside of him. Harry hits the spot one more time before Louis came, he let out a loud moan gripping onto the sheet, he felt absolutely wrecked. He laid there feeling blissed out, he can hear Harry unzipping his pants, trying to find his release, with Louis’ noises fresh in his mind he finds it quickly. Harry joins Louis at the top of the bed looking at his face, Louis’ eyes were closed his face was flushed and a little damp, Harry hand made him cry from pleasure, it made him feel pretty good.

“You okay, babe?” Harry asks, finally breaks the silence, smiling at his resting boyfriend. Louis just opens his eyes, looking at him and sighs.

“I’m perfect, that was perfect.. You’re perfect.” They took a quick shower together to wash off the sweat and stickiness, Louis washed Harrys hair and Harry washed Louis’ body, it was nice. They don’t bother putting clothes on as they get into bed and drift to sleep in each other's arms.

******  
**

 

******  
**

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so I've never written anything before I just had this idea in my head and I really wanted to write it out. Sorry for the simple mistakes, my twitter is @lerrielouis if you want to yell at me for them.


End file.
